Red Rose
by Lady Venom2
Summary: With some time to himself, one warrior of the war is allowed to think out his feelings.
1. Default Chapter

Author Note: I wrote this story to be an original, and it ended up as being BW related. When I finished I was surprised to see whom I actually had in mind. This is one person's reflections' on someone they know will never be theirs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
What do you do when everyone treats you different? When you're expected to be a certain way? How can you tell your friend? Or loved one what your secret passion is? What if this secret was earth shattering? What if...So many what ifs! If what is' were money the hoars of the world would be rich! Always, what ifs will always be just this, a what if. But, if you think it's so easy why haven't you done it? Don't play foolish, we all have a secret desire we long to expose. But yet, you with hold it. Why? Afraid of the outcome? I thought so. Not so easy is it?  
I sit here, day after day, contemplating all the ways to tell you, and when I do, when I finally find the courage...I get tongue-tied. And end up looking like the idiot. But I guess that's normal for me. Isn't it? I should just give up, before someone realizes this game of cat and mouse that is always played between my heart and my mind when ever you walk in the room. This is a form of torture even Rampage would be proud of.  
  
It's self -induced.  
  
I should stop, I really should. And Primus knows I try. I even tried joining the Predicons, even if it wasn't for real. But it only made me miss you more. Your honesty, your Wholesomeness, your kind and loving nature. There I go again, in my head. Always in my head. Must never let it show.... But...but would it really be that bad? To let on, to tell you how I feel?  
  
No, always in my head. Never in the open.  
  
Besides, how could I survive your reaction? That look you'd surely give me if I told you? I may be strong, but I've given you such power over me. And you don't even know it, do you? If you gave me the cold shoulder, would you consider the pain it would cause? But you don't even know of the power that my spark has given you.  
  
You couldn't.  
  
You won't, and if my conscience succeeds in the war than you never will. And my lips will stay forever sealed until the day I die. Yes, it pains me greatly to say that you shall never know. But it's safer this way.  
  
Isn't it?  
  
But, it's late and I must decease. Training comes early and I can see pink on the horizon. Soon this earth sun will rise and I will begin this struggle again. Hopefully my mouth will not betray the solemn vow that my mind makes every night. And my heart tries to break each time we meet. A rose by any other name is still a rose. And you, my dear Airazor, will always be my secret. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Airazor walked through the halls; she could hear someone in the training room. Walking in she leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Don't you ever sleep?" She asked the warrior.  
  
Dinobot paused in his training, and watched her for a moment. "We are at war! There is no time for idle hands." He growled, prying his eyes away from hers.  
  
"You know, there are more important things in life than training."  
  
He turned away, "You have no idea how right you are," He muttered.  
  
Airazor walked toward him, "What was that?"  
  
He shook his head, "Nothing, would you care to be my sparing partner for the time being?" A little taken back at first, she agreed. Dinobot watched her get into position  
  
And you my dear Airazor, will always be my secret, 


	2. Red Rose pt2

Red Rose Pt.2 ~~~~~~~~~~ Author note at the bottom.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ There's a time when the moon reveals its face through the clouds. I let out a sigh, and want to cry out loud. But deep in my heart, I feel love so alive. In the depths of my soul I know that we will survive. And the war, they will break in their greed and their pride. But deep in my heart I feel love so alive. In the depths of my soul I know we will survive.~ --------------Lyrics from Cybersix ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
The once fierce battle had lost its edge and Megatron's forces were retreating. The Maximal force had taken damage, but it was minimal. Standing tall, despite a direct hit to his leg joint. Dinobot studied his comrades. He spotted Airazor struggling to stand. Moving to help her he paused to watch her accept Tigatrons outstretched hand.  
  
A hand laid on his shoulder diverted the raptors' attention; he looked to see Optimus smiling at the two Maximals.  
  
"It's nice to see that love can thrive despite all this."  
  
"Indeed," He replied, grimacing.  
  
Shaking off Optimus's hand, Dinobot made his way inside the Axalon. Refusing help for his leg he made his way to his room. Walking in he deposited his sword and shield by the door and sat by the window. Dusk had fallen and there was a full moon out. The light cast a soft glow over the barren land. Looking up at the beautifully glowing stars, a soft rhyme started to play in his head.  
  
Unconsciously he repeated the words aloud; still unsure from where they came from.  
  
"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight,"  
"Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."  
  
Airazor finished, smiling down at the Siberian tiger.  
  
"It's beautiful, where did you hear it?"  
  
Smiling she shrugged her wings. "I heard it on base somewhere. I think it's an old earth custom."  
  
Tigatron walked over to the fallen log she was perched on, and curled up beside her.  
  
From his window, Dinobot felt a hole open up in his spark as he watched Airazor and Tigatron transform. Airazor leaned against Tigatron, who, in turn wrapped his arms around her.  
  
He turned away and looked at his weapons.  
  
I am a warrior; I have fought many battles. Won many, and lost many. And none, none, have effected me like this useless emotion! How can I, a warrior.nay.a Predicon, allow such sentimentality to rule my life.  
  
Because love wasn't put in your heart to stay, love isn't love 'till you give it away.  
  
Glancing back through the window over his shoulder he saw the two lovers embraced in a kiss, and felt his whole life disappear in an endless tunnel. Closing his hands into tight balls he tried to suppress his rage.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
~400 miles talking to myself, me and your memory end up here. I tell myself, I'm gonna be alright but it's still not clear. Did I just miss my last exit to Eden? Is this the only love I'll know? Like a Judas kiss did my heart betray me.back on the road, I never chose.~ --------Last Exit To Eden, Amanda Marshall  
  
----------------------------- ----------------------------- Author Note: All right, I know it's short but I wrote this especially for Portia. Who requested another chapter, after going through the story again, I felt like writing this. Hope you like it. 


	3. You're My Favorite Mistake

You're My Favorite Mistake  
  
Okay, I hold no rights over any of the Beast Warriors, or the song at the end.I have absolutely no idea who sings it.but they own it!. If I forgot someone, sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He lifted his sword high, only to bring it swiftly down. Stopping only inches from the floor. Refusing to allow his mind to think of anything but training. He knew that his feelings were misplaced. That a warrior should not want a consort. Because to allow your emotions to override your instincts was to invite failure. And in a battle, one had to remain neutral. It would never do to have your enemy find a weakness.  
  
Dinobot growled. He had just spent the whole day trying *not* to think of her. And it was shattered with a mere stray thought. But, he could not help but miss her. She spent all her time with the infernal tiger, never setting foot inside the base sometimes for weeks on end. But he refused to think of it any further. Refused to think of her skin, an indescribable color. A color of smoke on metal, of liquid mercury. Eyes, blacks of untold depths lit only by the shocking emerald green orbs. A beast mode of regal majestry. And a personality of a soft-spoken, steel willed warrior. A bot who practices modesty with a light, whimsical humor. And a smile, oh yes, the very smile that attracted my interests. A charming, innocent smile that belied her darker intelligence.  
  
Dinobot shook his head with a start, not quite sure how long he had been lost in memory. With a snarl he threw his sword, watching impassively as it speared his training heavy bag. The sudden voice of Primal startled him. He turned and looked at him on the computer screen.  
  
"Dinobot, please report for recon."  
  
With a curt nod, Dinobot left. As he reached the control room, he saw the C.R door closing on a damaged Airazor. Alarmed, but quickly recovering, he questioned the others.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Optimus shook his head, "Inferno and Quickstrike. They were protecting a jamming station on our grounds. I need you to go and scout the area and - hey Dinobot, wait!"  
  
Ignoring his commanding officers protest, the Maximal raptor checked his radar before running off. Those insolent little insects will be punished. His mind thought continually, in a calm, repetitious cycle.  
  
When he had reached the jamming station, he transformed, weapons drawn. And lost himself in the fight, small and quick as it was. For every feather that could have been harmed, he returned the favor three- fold. Until, finally, all that surrounded him were pieces of the mechs and bits from the ruined tower. Moving quickly he retrieved his shield from the ground, and his sword that was protruding from Quickstrikes head. Looking comically like the sword in the stone.  
  
He returned to the Axalon, battle weary, but not deeply injured. Glancing at the chamber where Airazor slept, he turned to the only other bot there.  
  
"She's not that damaged."  
  
Rhinox told him, answering the unspoken question.  
  
"I do not care. So long as she is repaired in time for battles." He snorted, turning and leaving the command room.  
  
Frowning, Rhinox watched the warrior walk confidently back to his quarters. Knowing secretly what Dinobot thought no one else suspected. And instead of helping the Maximal understand the Predicon traitor, it made him only more of an enigma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I will give up everything before I separate myself from you.  
  
If there's so much suffering, I've finally found a moments truth  
  
I was all by myself for the longest time, so cold inside  
  
And the hurt from the heartache would not subside  
  
I felt I might die, until you saved my life . . . I'm so thankful I found you. . . 


End file.
